Corpse Party: Alternate Sides
by Oni Mayame
Summary: This is a (FAN) Side Story to Corpse Party. I only own two character's as they are my own Original Characters (OC's) Oni, and Hitoshi. All other Characters belong to their respective creators. Oni and her older brother Hitoshi preform a charm that sends them to a cursed school. They only have each other to count on.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is a (FAN) Side Story to Corpse Party. I only own two character's as they are my own Original Characters (OC's) Oni, and Hitoshi. All other Characters belong to their respective creators.**

 **Corpse Party**

 **Alternate Sides**

"Brother!" Oni runs down the hallway and to her brother's bedroom door. Her brother opens the door quietly and looks at her worried. Oni grabs onto her brother crying he kneels down to look at her before bushing the girl's white hair out of her face. "The monster is back! This house is haunted brother, I want to move!" She cries in-between her sobs.

"What? What do you mean?" He hugged her quietly

"It killed my teddy…"

"Stay here I'll take care of it…" Frowning, Hitoshi walked down the hallway as Oni sits down on the floor next to her brother's door. As he enters the room he sees a little purple bear lying on the ground next to Oni's bed. He goes over and picks up the bear noticing that the eye of the bear was gone and all left was fabric. He sighs, "Hey! Listen up, you may have murdered the teddy bear but you will not get my sister!" Narrowing his eyes he leaves the room and walks back to his little sister with the one eyed bear.

Oni looks up at her brother quietly, "Is it gone?"

"It is now!" Hitoshi gives Oni the bear.

Hugging the bear she looks up at her brother, "Can we fix Teddy?"

"Of course we can!" He smiles.

"Oh! I made something look!" Oni holds up a piece of paper in the shape of a doll.

"That's very pretty." He looks at his sister.

"My friends found this charm online called 'Sachiko Forever'."

"Oh?" He tilts his head to the side questioning.

"Yeah! We have to say 'Sachiko we beg of you' twice and then rip the paper.

"Sounds interesting…"

"W-Will you do it?" She looks at her brother with large blue eyes.

"Sure!" Hitoshi kneels down to get eye level with his young sibling.

"Okay! Think 'Sachiko we beg of you' twice and then we'll rip the paper!"

Both closing their eyes they both think the incantation twice, then Oni holds out the paper. Hitoshi grabs the other half and tears it. Oni jumps up happily and hugs her brother, "Yay!" Celebrating too soon the house begins to shake. Hitoshi tightens his grip on Oni as they start to fall…

"Ow..." Hitoshi sits up rubbing his back and looks around his new surroundings. Oni lays next to him holding the teddy bear. Hitoshi slowing stands up and picks up the little girl. He wonders where he is as he looks around noticing the small short desks, "Are we in a school?.. Where… It's abandoned?"

Oni opens her eyes slightly, "What… happened?" She says quietly and pained.

"We fell through the floor…" He says quietly.

"This doesn't feel… like home…" She looks around the abandoned room.

"I'm afraid not, it looks like a school…" He speaks worriedly.

"Brother, it's really scary here." She holds onto Hitoshi's sleeve.

"I know Oni, but I won't let anything get to you…" He looks at his sister worriedly. Oni holds the stuffed bear close to her, "Well, we better start walking…"

"Let me down?" Oni asks looking at her brother. Hitoshi nods and lets her down on the floor. She stumbles but stays on her feet. "What's that," Quietly she walks over to the bulletin board and takes of the board. Hitoshi takes the paper, "Heavenly Post: Heavenly Host Elementary School has been experiencing a series of events. Three students murdered, bl-bled to death after having their tongues cut out." His voice shakes as he reads the report, "We have to leave now!"

"It doesn't feel right here-." Oni is cut off after screaming sounds from the hallway outside. Hitoshi looks at Oni worriedly.

"Should we go?" Hitoshi asks looking at his sister.

"Someone has to help." She runs over to the door with her brother and out into the hallway. Running down the hall way they find a young teenage girl in a school uniform. Oni looks at the girl as Hitoshi kneels down next to the girl, "Hey, you okay?"

"The boy… please you have to trust me, don't look into the boy's eyes." The girl's voice shakes at the thought. Hitoshi helps the girl stand up as they go into another class room and out of the hallway. He helps her sit down as Oni runs up behind him. The girl breaths in trying to relax, "I'm Ayumi Shinozaki."

"The boy?..." Hitoshi asks.

"The ghost boy." She explains quickly.

"What did he do to you?" Hitoshi asks worriedly.

"He… just scared me…" She holds her neck quietly. "And who might you be?"

Oni steps out from behind Hitoshi, "My name's Oni. It's nice to meet you Ayumi."

"And I'm Hitoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shakes her hand.

Ayumi smiles, "Did you by chance do the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm?"

Hitoshi's eyes widen with shock, "Y-yeah we did…" Oni looks away from the two in front of her.

"As I thought, every corpse here has a piece of a charm." Ayumi says sadly.

"That means… everyone who did the charm will die..?" Hitoshi says scared.

"No no no! Its… it's all my fault!" Oni cries out.

Hitoshi's hands ball into fists as he tries to wrap his head around this situation. "I won't… I won't let anyone or anything kill my sister."

Ayumi looks at Hitoshi and Oni sadly. "I think we'd better stick together until we find a way out of here."

"What if there's no way out?" Oni's voice shakes as she hugs her bear.

"Then I will protect you no matter what…" Hitoshi looks at his sister with promise in his eyes.

"Come with me, I'm looking for my friends, and also a way out." Ayumi explained.

"Alright…" Hitoshi says hesitantly and follows Ayumi out of the room with Oni trailing behind.

"All of my friends and my teacher, we all did the charm as well. One of us was moving away and… all I wanted was for us all to be friends forever…"

"I see…" Hitoshi understands.

Oni screams suddenly and grips her head.

"What's wrong!?" Hitoshi exclaims worriedly.

"I d-don't know!" She falls to her knees.

Ayumi runs back, "Oni? Has this ever happened before?!" She looks at Hitoshi with worry.

"No this has never happened before…" His response is hesitant.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading. If you are following my Surprise Return story I apologize for the long wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Last Time)**

Ayumi looks at Hitoshi and Oni sadly. "I think we'd better stick together until we find a way out of here."

"What if there's no way out?" Oni's voice shakes as she hugs her bear.

"Then I will protect you no matter what…" Hitoshi looks at his sister with promise in his eyes.

"Come with me, I'm looking for my friends, and also a way out." Ayumi explained.

"Alright…" Hitoshi says hesitantly and follows Ayumi out of the room with Oni trailing behind.

"All of my friends and my teacher, we all did the charm as well. One of us was moving away and… all I wanted was for us all to be friends forever…"

"I see…" Hitoshi understands.

Oni screams suddenly and grips her head.

"What's wrong!?" Hitoshi exclaims worriedly.

"I d-don't know!" She falls to her knees.

Ayumi runs back, "Oni? Has this ever happened before?!" She looks at Hitoshi with worry.

"No this has never happened before…" His response is hesitant.

 **Continued...**

"It's okay, we'll find a way out of here" Ayumi kneels down next to Oni trying to calm her down.

Hitoshi looks around quickly as the lights start flickering, "The ghost boy?"

Without warning Ayumi picks up Oni, grabs Hitoshi's arm and starts running. She turns a corner and enters one of the ruined class rooms. Ayumi lays Oni down on the floor and sits down herself, Hitoshi slowly following her lead, "Where are we?" He asks nervously. Looking back at him she explained to him that the school they were trapped in was cursed and that the website they found the charm on the website was wrong and that the owner of the site rigged it for her own fun.

"The four kids that went missing, three were dead and now they are here… as ghosts." Ayumi says sadly.

"I thought you said it was just the boy!" Hitoshi shouts in disbelief.

"SHH! That's the only one I've seen so far." She corrects him.

"Now we have to worry about two more?! Great…" He sighs quietly.

"Right now I'm more worried about your sister…" She says as she looks at the little girl, asleep, in her arms.

Hitoshi looks at the white haired girl in the student's arms, "I am as well, but I will protect her from anything even if it kills me…" He replies as calmly as possible.

The high school student looks up at Hitoshi with sudden interest, "Won't your parents be worried?"

"Parents?" He looks at her with wonder.

"Your mom and dad?" She asks.

"Oh… uh… I take care of Oni…" He explains and slowly his gaze moves to the floor.

"Oh, I see then. Sorry." Ayumi looks down at Oni and then sees the bear, she slowly takes it from the girl, "What's this?"

He looks up and recovers his gaze to the bear and Ayumi. "We've had that for a long time, she's had that ever since she was born."

"This is pretty much a part of her then huh?" She asks cautiously, not wanting to cross any lines.

"Yeah… pretty much." He replies right away.

"What happened to its eye?" She notices.

"Something ripped it out and I threatened whatever did it." He says casually, looking at his sister as she starts to wake up, "Oni?"

"Hitoshi? Ayumi? When can we go home?" She says still tired.

"I'm not sure, but it will be soon I promise." He says unsure if it's the truth or not.

Oni nods quietly then looks at Ayumi her eyes and tone darkening for a moment, "Give it back…"

Ayumi flinches and looks at Hitoshi, "I would do what she says," He says with slight humor. Listening to his suggestion she gives it back to the tired little girl. "Thank you." He says quietly.

"Sorry… The boy kept saying the same thing over and over again." Ayumi explained.

"Saying, what?" He asks not understanding.

"'Give it back'." She explains. Hitoshi nods understanding and looks at Oni who's quietly hugging the bear. Hitoshi looks back at Ayumi, "'Give it back'? What did someone take from him?"

"The children that were found bled to death because of…" She starts.

"They want their tongues back…" Hitoshi shuddered at the thought. "Anyway we might as well keep looking for the exit." He stands up and starts walking out the exit. Ayumi stands up as well and holds out her hand to Oni, "Let's go." She tries beckoning the child to stand up but Oni doesn't move from her spot to stand up. Looking for Hitoshi she realized that she must be out in the hallway. She steps out from the classroom, not going to far, and sees him, "Hitoshi! She won't move!" After not getting a response she runs down the hallway and catches the young teen's shoulder. He slowly turns around and looks at her with blank eyes, like he was looking through a blurry window or foggy contacts. Ayumi gets worried, "Hey! Hitoshi, snap out of it!"

"Oni… Where is Oni? I have to… find her…" His voice seems dazed.

"What..? Sh-she's still in the classroom…" She backs up confused and scared.

"Must get to her… protect h-her…"He slowly turns around and walks back towards the classroom. The door opens with a scratch and the girl looks up to her brother, "Are you okay? You look scared…" She speaks sweetly but with an edge.

"'Scared'?" Hitoshi looks at Oni with worry as she slowly stands up holding the bear by the arm. He smirks, "I don't remember being scared," turning away from the girl.

"You were scared that she had died" Oni mutters barely audible.

Turning back to face the 9 year old behind him, "Who died?"

"Oni…" She says, not herself.

"Now I remember…" Hitoshi returns to his normal self.

Ayumi steps back into the classroom, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all… not anymore…" He looks at Oni.

"Hitoshi was scared…" She looks at Ayumi her eyes darker than their normal baby blue.

"We better get going… oh yes. I saw one of them…" He turns to Ayumi.

Oni's childish laughter cut off Ayumi before she could even speak, "Aw! Hitoshi's seeing ghosts!"

"Is… Is she okay?" Ayumi steps back from the two siblings.

A smirk grows on Hitoshi's face, "Has Oni finally lost it?"

"Oh trust me this girl's fine…" Oni's voice sounds distorted.

"The ghost boy..?" Hitoshi chuckles.

"Who are you?!" Ayumi asks fear shaking in her voice.

"Hmm? Oh you're back…" He looks at Ayumi only now noticing her. He watches Ayumi walk over to Oni.

"Oni calm down, you've gone crazy…" She holds out her hand.

"Whatever do you mean?" Oni pulls out a pair of rusted scissors. She goes to stab Ayumi but Hitoshi tackles his sister to the floor. The scissors fly from her hand as they fall. Hitoshi looks at Oni, "I know you're in there…"

"Get off me!" She growls as she tries to grab the scissors.

"No," He looks at the girl's hand reach for the knife, "Kill me… go ahead. I will come after you." He notices that she's still holding onto the bear and quickly kicks it out of her hand. Oni gasps in shock and goes still for a few moment. Her eyes brighten, "I should have known… they used the bear to control her…" He says stubbornly.

"B-brother?" she sits up quietly.

He looks at the snowy haired girl on the floor, "Yeah it's me Oni…"

"What should we do with that?" Ayumi speaks up and points at the bear. Hitoshi looks, walks over to where the bear landed and picks it up. He looks over the bear, "It seems like he left it." Hitoshi goes over to his sister.

"What happened?" The girl looks at him as she takes the bear back.

"Something possessed you…" He says as calm as possible, and helps her stand up.

Oni steadies herself, "Where are we?"

"In a classroom right now. I saw one of them… that means the others now know we are here." He looks at Ayumi, she's shaking.

Oni holds her head, "I feel sick…" Slowly Oni and helps Ayumi stand up. "We have to leave now… We have wasted enough time… If they know we are here they might know your friends are here!" He looks at the student he sees a bloody bag in her hand. "What's that?"

"It's uh… One of the children's tongues…" She replies her voice still shaking.

"You have this why!?" He lets go of her hand.

"He… The boy… I think we have to give them their tongues back…"

Hitoshi sets his sister back down, "I'll do it."

"A-are you sure Hitoshi? You could die!"

"I said I would protect Oni even if it means I'll die…"

"You're not going to die!" Oni speaks up.

Hitoshi looks at the small girl and the back to Ayumi, "Take care of her 'till I get back." He takes the bag and then leaves the room. Oni tries following her brother but Ayumi holds her back.

Hitoshi walks through the hallway looking back multiple times. The floorboards creek with every step he takes, weakened with age and decay. He looks out the window occasionally at the endless rain, forever falling from the sky with no sign of stopping, accompanied by random shots of lightening and booming of thunder. He continues down the hallway when it suddenly drops in temperature. He looks around, looking for any sign of the ghost boy.

 ** _"Giff it baw…"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Last time...)**

Oni holds her head, "I feel sick…" Slowly Oni and helps Ayumi stand up. "We have to leave now… We have wasted enough time… If they know we are here they might know your friends are here!" He looks at the student he sees a bloody bag in her hand. "What's that?"

"It's uh… One of the children's tongues…" She replies her voice still shaking.

"You have this why!?" He lets go of her hand.

"He… The boy… I think we have to give them their tongues back…"

Hitoshi sets his sister back down, "I'll do it."

"A-are you sure Hitoshi? You could die!"

"I said I would protect Oni even if it means I'll die…"

"You're not going to die!" Oni speaks up.

Hitoshi looks at the small girl and the back to Ayumi, "Take care of her 'till I get back." He takes the bag and then leaves the room. Oni tries following her brother but Ayumi holds her back.

Hitoshi walks through the hallway looking back multiple times. The floorboards creek with every step he takes, weakened with age and decay. He looks out the window occasionally at the endless rain, forever falling from the sky with no sign of stopping, accompanied by random shots of lightening and booming of thunder. He continues down the hallway when it suddenly drops in temperature. He looks around, looking for any sign of the ghost boy.

 ** _"Giff it baw…"_**

 **Continued...**

Hitoshi spins around to the voice and holds the bag out in front of him. "I have it right here!"

 ** _"Giff it baw!"_** The small ghost boy attacks Hitoshi knocking him backward. Hitoshi stayed on his feet and looked shocked.

"I was going to give it back!" His voice filled with disbelief.

 ** _"You sole if from me…"_** The boy holds a pair of bloodied scissors.

"No I didn't!" He holds the bag out in front of him, "Here! Take it!" He's been backed up into a literal corner by the boy. The boy tries to cut Hitoshi's hand and barely misses, cutting open the bag instead. Hitoshi drops the bag and gets past him grabbing the tongue and pushing it in front of the boy's face before he could attack him again.

 ** _"M…My tongue…"_** The small boy glows and slowly disappears.

"He's… at rest now right..?" Hitoshi catches his breath as his voice echoes down the hallway. "That's creepy…" He barely has his breath back as a small girl with pale skill, in a red dress enters his field of vision. Her dress is torn in many places, her dark hair oily, messy and falling down in front of her face. She stopped moving only five to seven feet away from him. He looks at the girl a little worried, not for his own sake but for hers.

 **"Hello..?"** The girl's voice was small and cheerful.

"Hi… are you lost?" He walks towards her a little but she laughs and runs in the opposite direction. Shocked, Hitoshi runs after the girl. Listening to her steps he realizes that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Hitoshi sees the girl ahead of him one minuet but the next she's gone and the footsteps stop. He stops where he last was her and looks around. He was in the main entrance of the school, lockers lined the walks and middle of the room as small dusty children's shoes laid out all over the floor. He looks around one last time for the girl. He doesn't see her, "Seems like that girl is just a ghost too…"

"Ayumi! Naomi! Satoshi! Damn it, where are you!?" Another voice. Hitoshi turns and looks at the door he came through. A taller teenager with blond hair walked through into the room. He was wearing a school uniform.

"Hello?" Hitoshi looked at the student.

"Oh? Thank God I'm not the only one here! My name's Yoshiki Kishinuma." He holds out his hand. Hitoshi takes his hand and shakes it.

"I'm Hitoshi Ichiro. You were calling for 'Ayumi'?" He looks at the teen with question.

"Yeah I was have you seen her? She has dark hair pulled back into two tails." Yoshiki asks eagerly.

"I've seen her she's back in a classroom with my little sister." He explains calmly, "Come on I'll take you."

"Thank you!" Yoshiki follows him as Hitoshi explains how he found her and how he and Oni got to the cursed school in the first place. Yoshiki also explains why he and Ayumi had gotten there as well. Ayumi had found the charm online and one of their friends was going to move away. She had thought it was a good idea to do the charm so they would all stay friends forever. Hitoshi and Yoshiki reach the door of the classroom and walk inside.

"Ayumi? Oni?" Hitoshi asks to make sure they were still safe in the room.

"Oh Hitoshi you're…"

"Shinozaki!" He cuts her off and he runs over.

"Kishinuma?" She stands up as Oni moves away from her.

Hitoshi walks over to his sister as she looks up at him, "Who is he?"

"One of Ayumi's friends I guess." He speaks over the two reunited teenagers as they catch up on everything that had happened.

"Do you know where the others are Ayumi?" Yoshiki asks hopefully.

"No I don't, but I found these two around here." She replies disappointed.

"They have others with them brother…" Oni looks up at him.

"We will help look for them, but first, we have to give back what the ghosts back what they want…" He looks at his sister promising safety.

"Ghosts?" Yoshiki looks at Hitoshi.

Hitoshi nods, "I gave the boy back his tongue, but there's a girl I saw. She seemed to be trying to lead me somewhere…" He looks aside and thinks.

"We'll need to find the other's tongues…" Ayumi hesitates.

"I'm going to follow the girl again and see what happens…" He looks up to Ayumi and Yoshiki. He looks back down when he feels Oni tugging on his shirt.

"Please… Don't get hurt… Please…" She looks down.

Hitoshi looks at her and smiles and pats her head. "I won't… I promise." He lets her go and leaves the classroom. He hears Ayumi and Yoshiki resume their conversation as he closes the door. He looks around and starts again down the hallway. He looks for the girl but can't seem to find her until she appears sitting on an old rotting desk. A first he smiles but that soon fades as he sees the bloody scissors in her hand. _Again with the scissors?_ He backs away a step.

 ** _"You care about anyone you come across… don't you?"_** **She chuckles.**

 ****"Yes I do…" He replies matter-of-factly.

 ** _"You helped the boy… why?"_** **she tilts her head to the side slightly.**

"No one deserves to die… and he was restless… I don't blame him for coming after me…" With this remark the girl just laughs a little harder. He narrows his eyes at her.

 ** _"My name, is Sachiko Shinozaki. Prepare to die!"_** **She jumps down from the table and quickly throws the scissors towards Hitoshi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Last Time)**

"I'm going to follow the girl again and see what happens…" He looks up to Ayumi and Yoshiki. He looks back down when he feels Oni tugging on his shirt.

"Please… Don't get hurt… Please…" She looks down.

Hitoshi looks at her and smiles and pats her head. "I won't… I promise." He lets her go and leaves the classroom. He hears Ayumi and Yoshiki resume their conversation as he closes the door. He looks around and starts again down the hallway. He looks for the girl but can't seem to find her until she appears sitting on an old rotting desk. A first he smiles but that soon fades as he sees the bloody scissors in her hand. _Again with the scissors?_ He backs away a step.

 ** _"You care about anyone you come across… don't you?"_** **She chuckles.**

 ****"Yes I do…" He replies matter-of-factly.

 ** _"You helped the boy… why?"_** **she tilts her head to the side slightly.**

"No one deserves to die… and he was restless… I don't blame him for coming after me…" With this remark the girl just laughs a little harder. He narrows his eyes at her.

 ** _"My name, is Sachiko Shinozaki. Prepare to die!"_** **She jumps down from the table and quickly throws the scissors towards Hitoshi.**

 **Continued...**

Hitoshi's eyes widen as the scissors fly at him. As instinct, he holds up his hand. The scissors miss their mark and hit the wall next to his head. He looks sideways at the scissors and looks back at the small girl.

 ** _"Aww I missed…"_** **Sachiko walks towards him with a devilish smile. She reaches up and pulls the blades out of the wall.** ** _"You're not going to run?"_**

 ****"No…" He says as calmly as possible.

 ** _"Most people don't want to die so soon. I know those kids didn't! Haha! They wouldn't stop screaming! "Mommy, Mommy! Help me!"_** **She laughs.**

 ****"I don't have parents…" He says solemnly.

 ** _"Then your poor sister will yell 'brother' when I go for her next?"_** **She says devilishly.**

"You leave her out of this!" He yells.

 ** _"Aww, Brother doesn't like the fact that his sister might get hurt or die!"_**

 ****"Kill me if you want but don't you dare touch my sister!"

 ** _"Haha! Yay! I know how to make you suffer…"_** **Laughing, she steps away from Hitoshi and disappears from sight.**

He stands in the now quiet hallway shaking, breaking is feet from their grip on the floor he runs back to the classroom. He'd never had this much fear hit him so quickly, he tripped and fell to the floor but quickly got up. He grabbed the door and practically threw it open and ran into the room

"Oni!" He looks around for the silver haired girl. He finds her, again, asleep next to Ayumi.

"Hitoshi, what's wrong?" She stands up after Hitoshi takes the sleeping Oni away from her.

"I won't ever let that girl touch you. Even if it kills me." His eyes go blank as a sadistic smile crosses his face, "I will kill her…"

Oni slowly wakes up, "Blood…? You're bleeding…" She reaches up and touches his cheek.

"Looks like she got me…" he looks down at her.

"What's happened?" Ayumi speaks up.

"That ghost was going to kill me then she decided she was going to torture me… by torturing my sister…" Hitoshi looks down at his sister, "She's still alive… She's all I have left…" His grip on her tightens.

"Come on we need to find the rest of their t… tongues…" Yoshiki stands up and brushes dust off of his pants.

Hitoshi nods and carries Oni towards the door. "Brother… Can I walk?"

Hitoshi doesn't answer.

"Brother! Let me walk!"

Hitoshi roughly sets her down. Oni almost falls before Ayumi catches her. Hitoshi turns towards the door, "Alright fine see if I care! It's not like you're the only family left!" He storms out of the room.

"B…brother…" Oni shakes.

Ayumi looks at Oni and helps lead her down the hallway after Hitoshi. They find him sitting next to the wall muttering to himself. Oni stays behind Ayumi looking at her brother silently. As they get closer they are able to hear the young man's voice.

"Idiot, I'm an idiot… She's all I have left… why does the girl want to torture me..?" His voice shakes.

"Hitoshi snap out of it!" Ayumi's voice fails to reach the dark haired teenager.

"Death, it's around every corner there's no escaping… more and more will die…" the shaking in his voice slowly turns to him chuckling.

Oni steps out behind Ayumi and to her brother, she goes to slap him back into reality but Hitoshi catches her hand before it reaches him. Oni gasps as she steps back pulling her hand back to her. He looks up at her with blank eyes.

"H… Hitoshi?" He stands up unresponsive, "Brother? Are… you okay?"

"Fine… just fine…" His voice holds no emotion as he slowly walks to the front door. Hesitantly Oni follows her brother, the bear dragging against the ground as she holds it by the arm. He looks around the small locker hall, "Come out and play…" Almost immediately on command Oni screams.

 ** _"Gladly!"_** **Sachiko appears behind Oni and holds a blade to the silver-haired child.**

"What do you want from me!?" Hitoshi spins around and shouts at the girl in red.

 ** _"Why nothing at all!"_** **She laughs as she holds the scissor blades closer to Oni's neck.**

 ****"Then leave us alone!" Hitoshi's whole body shakes with feat and anger, "Kill my sister and I will come after you even after I die…" A dark smile slowly forms on Hitoshi's face.

 ** _"Aww she's shaking, I think you're scaring her. What do you want sister?"_** **She looks at Oni crazily as the she shakes.**

"Let her go and no one dies…" Hitoshi walks towards Sachiko.

"Please let her go!" Ayumi speaks up.

"Kill me but not my sister." The dark-haired boy again takes another step.

 ** _"Try to find us big brother…"_** **After a devilish smile to Hitoshi, Sachiko and Oni disappear.**

"Oni… No!" Hitoshi takes off running, "I'll find her! And I will kill that girl, she's not going to rest easily!"

He only gets three classrooms down before Yoshiki grabs his shoulder and pulls Hitoshi to face him, "Stop it!"

"She's the only family I have left! I will die to protect her!"

"You're going mad Hitoshi it's scaring your sister!" Ayumi says after she's caught up.

"I'm not going insane! If I was I would have killed you both and not have cared what that little bitch did to Oni! But I do care about her and you two are still alive!" He starts walking again.

"Wait!" Ayumi stops him again.

"What?" He looks at her.

"She… may have been moved to another dimension." Ayumi breaks it to him as calmly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Last Time)**

He only gets three classrooms down before Yoshiki grabs his shoulder and pulls Hitoshi to face him, "Stop it!"

"She's the only family I have left! I will die to protect her!"

"You're going mad Hitoshi it's scaring your sister!" Ayumi says after she's caught up.

"I'm not going insane! If I was I would have killed you both and not have cared what that little bitch did to Oni! But I do care about her and you two are still alive!" He starts walking again.

"Wait!" Ayumi stops him again.

"What?" He looks at her.

"She… may have been moved to another dimension." Ayumi breaks it to him as calmly as possible.

 **Continued...**

"It's all my fault… I should have never done it… I should have never let her do it… Now she's gone!" Hitoshi's brave face breaks and he breaks down. "I'm sorry Oni! I'm sorry!" Tears run down Hitoshi's face. Ayumi looks at Yoshiki sadly as Hitoshi apologizing to Oni.

"We'll find her okay? Hey I uh… found the other two tongues…" Ayumi tries to get his mind off of what happened.

"That won't help now…" His sobs slowly stop and he stands up quietly.

"Come on, let's take a look around the school first, before we give up…" She suggests quietly.

"Whatever you want…" He begins to walk away from them but Yoshiki stops him.

"Idiot we have to stay together!" Yoshiki runs after him again.

Hitoshi looks back at him, "Then come… but I'm going to look for the forth ghost…" He continues walking again and Ayumi follows him. Yoshiki not believing anything that's happening follows after Ayumi. He and the others walk down the hallway looking for anything strange, eventually they come across a strange side hall leading to a pair of double doors. Hitoshi stops in his tracks and looks at Ayumi and Yoshiki, "Any ideas?"

"There might be another building…" Yoshiki looks at Hitoshi quietly.

"Then let's go!" Hitoshi runs down the hall and pushes the doors open, to an open corridor he looks at his new surroundings and keeps running. He enters the new building and stops so Ayumi and Yoshiki could catch up.

"No time to waste." Ayumi says when she catches up.

"I know that," Hitoshi responds, "Never knew a school could be so creepy…"

"We should check the principal's office first…" Ayumi says thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?" Yoshiki responds skeptical.

"That's the only place I'd think not to look." She responds quickly.

"But wouldn't the science room be a better guess?" Yoshiki retaliates.

"That's too obvious!" Ayumi snaps.

Hitoshi sighs in disbelief as Ayumi and Yoshiki continue to argue, "Geez You're both acting like children! Why don't we just check both rooms?!"

They don't seem to hear him and continue to argue. "She wants us to think that so we would go to the science room instead of the office!" "She'd know that we'd go to the office because we'd think the science room was too obvious!"

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_** **The lights burst as Hitoshi breaks the argument.**

Ayumi and Yoshiki stare at Hitoshi and then look up at the ceiling. They stand in silence for a moment before Ayumi speaks up, "Sorry…"

"I am too… now, let's go to the science room first. It's probably closest…" Hitoshi had calmed down a little before heading down the hallway while following the signs. Ayumi looks into the windows of each classroom as they walk down the broken hall. They tried the doors the all the science classrooms, most of them were locked. The continued walking until Ayumi finally got one room open. She looks at the two behind her and slowly walks in with them following her.

"Oni..?" Ayumi whispers quietly.

"Oni? Are you here?" Hitoshi walks in and goes to lean against one of the counters when his hand goes through the structure. He quickly pulls his hand back and puts it behind him. He looks at the others and see's Ayumi looking at him shocked.

"Hey! Ayumi! Keep looking!" Yoshiki looks over at her when she'd stopped moving. She gives a second look at Hitoshi before continuing. Hitoshi looks at his hand quietly and to the counter questioning silently what had happened. Yoshiki walks over quietly, "Nothing, no trap doors or secret passages… We should go to the principal's office…"

"Y-yeah…" Hitoshi nods and walks out of the room and down the hall, again, following the signs. He looks behind him making sure that the two are still following him. Ayumi is behind Yoshiki, staying away from Hitoshi. The wood creaking a threat of breaking before they reach a staircase. They carefully walk up the stairs and to the office. They go into the office and look around, there were spiritual seals on the walls and filing cabinets. They looked around in silence before the whole school started shaking. Hitoshi fell backwards into the desk. When the earthquake stopped, a part of the wall had collapsed revealing a ladder going down. Hitoshi's eyes widened and he quickly stood back up and went over to the ladder. He climbs down the ladder with Ayumi and Yoshiki following behind him. He lands and runs down the ruined mine-like corridor. He stops at a room and walks inside.

 ** _"Aww you're too good at hunting me down…"_** **A child's laughter echoes in the room.**

"Come out Sachiko!" Hitoshi shouts into the room. Almost on command she appears next to a bloody table, "My sister…?"

 ** _"Oh! How could I forget?"_** **She looks at the table as Oni appears unconscious,** ** _"Now that you all are here what should I do first…?"_**

 ****"Leave her alone!" He glares at Sachiko.

 ** _"She may be 'alive' but she can't leave here anymore…"_** **She chuckles.**

"Little bitch… what did you do?!" He steps forward.

 ** _"Heheheh! Trust me you never want to know!"_** **Before Hitoshi could grab her, she disappears.**

 **"She's dead isn't she..?" Hitoshi momentarily becomes see through then goes back to normal. "Now I remember happened…** When we fell through the floor… I was… impaled by a piece of wood…" He looks at the silver-haired girl as her hand moves slightly. "Oni..?"

Oni sits up slowly holding her head she slowly looks around gathering her surroundings. Hitoshi hurries and hugs his sister. Oni looks at Hitoshi worried, "What happened? Where are we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Last Time)**

 ** _"Aww you're too good at hunting me down…"_** **A child's laughter echoes in the room.**

"Come out Sachiko!" Hitoshi shouts into the room. Almost on command she appears next to a bloody table, "My sister…?"

 ** _"Oh! How could I forget?"_** **She looks at the table as Oni appears unconscious,** ** _"Now that you all are here what should I do first…?"_**

 ****"Leave her alone!" He glares at Sachiko.

 ** _"She may be 'alive' but she can't leave here anymore…"_** **She chuckles.**

"Little bitch… what did you do?!" He steps forward.

 ** _"Heheheh! Trust me you never want to know!"_** **Before Hitoshi could grab her, she disappears.**

 **"She's dead isn't she..?" Hitoshi momentarily becomes see through then goes back to normal. "Now I remember happened…** When we fell through the floor… I was… impaled by a piece of wood…" He looks at the silver-haired girl as her hand moves slightly. "Oni..?"

Oni sits up slowly holding her head she slowly looks around gathering her surroundings. Hitoshi hurries and hugs his sister. Oni looks at Hitoshi worried, "What happened? Where are we?"

 **Continued...**

"You don't remember?" Hitoshi asks concerned but relieved as Oni shakes her head. "Well I learned one thing…"

"What's that?" Oni responds curiously.

"Sachiko said you can't leave here… which can mean many things…" He says calmly as he keeps the girl close to him. "She was the girl who took you…"

Oni nods quietly then looks around once more, "Where are we?" she asks again the question that wasn't answered.

"The basement of Heavenly Host…" Ayumi replies quietly. She looks at Hitoshi, "Should we get going."

"You guys go… I'm going to look for Sachiko…" He replies.

"Don't you want to stay with Oni?" She looks at Hitoshi shocked.

"I want to know what Sachiko did to her… I want to help my sister leave this place… even if I can't…" He looks at the small silver haired girl and turns away to leave the room to the ladder. Ayumi picks up Oni quietly. Hitoshi climbs up the ladder and back into the principal's office. He stands up out of the hole and looks around the room. He sees Sachiko in the corner of the room, "Found you."

 ** _"Your sister. She's 'alive' right?"_** **She mocks the older boy in front of her.**

"You did something to her…" Hitoshi glares at the spirit.

 ** _"Why do you say that?"_**

"Explain why she can't leave then!"

 ** _"You should have stayed with her. Your new friends may be dead… No one can stay in this place for too long."_**

 ****"Why do you want to torture me!? What do you gain from this?"

 ** _"Killing those dearest to you will make your soul rot. You'll forget who you are eventually."_**

 ****"I should have known. What do you mean it'll make my soul rot?"

 ** _"Why don't you got see your dear little sister…" Sachiko disappears from the room._**

 ****Hitoshi quickly climbs back down the ladder skipping the last three rungs. He heard commotion from the room that Ayumi, Yoshiki, and Oni were still in. Running down the corridor he stops at the room to see Oni on top of Ayumi choking her. Yoshiki was trying to pull the small girl off of his friend. Hitoshi quickly runs back in and pulls Oni off of Ayumi without trouble. Yoshiki helps Ayumi sit up as she coughs and regains her breath.

"What's wrong with you!?" Hitoshi doesn't receive a response from Oni.

"Sh-She just attacked… out of… nowhere…" Ayumi says breathing between words.

"Why…?" He holds Oni protectively. "You can't leave me…"

"Ever **yone wi** ** _ll die."_** **Oni says coldly.**

"What?" Hitoshi's eyes widen at his sister's sudden change in behavior.

 ** _"Everyone… they will all die…"_** **She shakes.**

"Oni get a hold of yourself!" He shouts as another earthquake shakes the building.

 ** _"You see… She's a part of this world now, filled with the urge to kill…"_** **Hitoshi hears Sachiko's voice through the room, "She's lost her sanity and you can't free her from this place."**

"No…" Hitoshi falls to his knees filled with rage and defeat. Oni leaves his arms and stands in front of him unmoving. Feeling a new presence in the room, Hitoshi looks behind him to see Sachiko as the earthquake ends.

"H… Hitoshi?" Ayumi steps backward as dark energy surrounds the teenager in front of her.

"No… No **No No No NO** ** _NO!"_** **Hitoshi looks down at the ground finding a knife, and grabs it. He jumps up and tackles Sachiko down.** ** _"I'm going to kill you!"_**

 ** _"Stupid big brother… I'm already dead…"_** **She looks at Hitoshi coldly with no emotion.**

 ** _"Then I will kill you… over and over again… until there is nothing left…"_** **Hitoshi's eyes darken.**

 ** _"Don't_** **…** _hurt_ **her…"** **Oni says quietly.**

 ** _"Stay out of this!"_** **Hitoshi doesn't look at his sister as he lowers the knife to Sachiko's neck.**

 ** _"Don't_** **hurt** _her…"_ **Oni says a little louder.**

 ** _"Why should I listen to you..? You're not yourself…"_** **He's about to stab the small ghost girl, when he moves away from her,** ** _"What… was_** _I about to_ do..?"

 _"Don't_ **hurt her…" Oni says quietly as she's being held back by Ayumi and Yoshiki.**

"I'm not going to hurt her…" He drops the knife and backs up "My soul hasn't rot yet…"

 ** _"You're going to go insane in this place, you won't be able to leave either…"_** **She laughs.**

"I won't go insane… I won't…" He looks at Sachiko as she continues to laugh.

 ** _"You just tried to kill me!"_**

 ****"That doesn't mean I'll do it again…" He looks away from the girl.

 _"Sa_ _ **chiko…**_ **" Oni shaking voice breaks through the conversation.**

 ** _"It's hard to stay sane in a place like this…"_** **She looks at the silver-haired girl,** ** _"It didn't take her long to lose control"_**

 ****"I will stay sane… I may be dead but that doesn't mean I'll go insane…" He walks over to Ayumi and Yoshiki who is still keeping his sister restrained. "You two, complete what you came here to do… Oni and I can't leave…"

"What if she tries to kill you?" Ayumi replies thankful but worried.

Hitoshi frowns at Ayumi and goes to put his hand on her shoulder but it goes through her body. "I'm already dead…"

"I… I forgot…" Ayumi nods and slowly lets Oni go. The moment her hands left the girl's body, Oni turns and attacks her once more. Hitoshi kicks Oni away from Ayumi as Yoshiki grabs Ayumi and they both run. He watches them leave then walks over to Oni.

"I'm sorry but… If I have to go insane in order to keep you safe… then I will…" He looks at his sister quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Last Time)**

 _"Sa_ _ **chiko…**_ **" Oni shaking voice breaks through the conversation.**

 ** _"It's hard to stay sane in a place like this…"_** **She looks at the silver-haired girl,** ** _"It didn't take her long to lose control"_**

 ****"I will stay sane… I may be dead but that doesn't mean I'll go insane…" He walks over to Ayumi and Yoshiki who is still keeping his sister restrained. "You two, complete what you came here to do… Oni and I can't leave…"

"What if she tries to kill you?" Ayumi replies thankful but worried.

Hitoshi frowns at Ayumi and goes to put his hand on her shoulder but it goes through her body. "I'm already dead…"

"I… I forgot…" Ayumi nods and slowly lets Oni go. The moment her hands left the girl's body, Oni turns and attacks her once more. Hitoshi kicks Oni away from Ayumi as Yoshiki grabs Ayumi and they both run. He watches them leave then walks over to Oni.

"I'm sorry but… If I have to go insane in order to keep you safe… then I will…" He looks at his sister quietly.

 **Continued...**

 ** _"Sachiko…"_** **Oni mutters quietly.**

 ** _"Hello little sister…"_** **Sachiko walks over to the two siblings.**

"What..?" Hitoshi looks at the dead child.

 ** _"I've claimed her as my own sister."_** **She returns a glare to Hitoshi and grabs Oni's hand.**

 ****"Tch… Leave us alone." Hitoshi carefully takes Oni away from Sachiko.

 ** _"Bro..._** **ther** …" Oni says painfully, "I'm sorry… Hitoshi I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it's alright…" He hugs her quietly, feeling her shake. "Shh… It's alright…"

"How are we going… to get out of here?" Oni looks at her brother sadly.

"No idea but we have to try…" He responds quietly, "That's what you want isn't it?" He turns to look at Sachiko only to find that she had gone. He sighs and goes towards the ladder, seeing the first five rungs had broken. "Damn… Hold on tight Oni!" He puts her on his back and she grabs onto his shirt tightly. He jumps to grab the only rung above them and starts climbing quickly. Reaching top and climbing back into the principal's office the rest of the ladder crashes to the floor of the basement. Looking down at the noise he shakes his head and walks out of the office. Hitoshi hears Oni's breathing become shallow and her grip begin to loosen. Worried, he takes her off his back and carries her in his arms. _She's cold…_ He thinks as he starts running down the ruined halls of the school, knowing inside, that it was useless.

 ** _"Are you scared?"_**

 ****"No… Don't listen to her… you have to protect her" Hitoshi tries to keep himself calm.

"I can't see anything… Hitoshi…? Why is it so dark?" Oni says weakly.

"Oni..? What's wrong..?" He looks around before coming to a stop and sets down Oni, "What more do you want monster!?"

 ** _"Calling your sister a monster? How cruel!"_** **Sachiko's voice is mixed with Oni's.**

"Don't control my sister… I'll have to kill you both!"

 ** _"Ooo You're losing control!"_**

 ****"S-Shut up!.."

 ** _"Big brother's mad at us!"_** **She laughs, her devilish laugh fused with Oni's childish voice. She stands up using Oni's physical body, "I can't feel her presence anymore. She might have died, must have been the weakest girl that ever entered this school."**

"N-No, that's not true!" Hitoshi grabs his head trying to stay stable.

 ** _"I haven't felt this alive in years!"_** **She laughs once more as Hitoshi goes to tackle her. She dodges causing the boy to slam into the classroom door. She stretches,** ** _"How sick was she before you idiots fell in here?"_**

"Why do you care?" He looks at her with suspicion. She just stands there waiting for an answer, "She was sick to the point of going into a coma…"

 ** _"So it was just a matter of time before she died on you!"_** **She laughs as Hitoshi looks away from her,** ** _"Aww how sad! That's why you wanted to get her out so badly!"_**

 ****"Shut up!" He throws a rock at her, but she only catches it.

 ** _"You kill me and she's gone for good."_**

 ****"Damn you…"

Ayumi and Yoshiki continue down the hallway when they hear commotion coming from the way they came. Ayumi looks at Yoshiki quietly, and with silent agreement they both start running towards the noise. She continues down as she sees two figures in the darkness.

"Oni? Hitoshi?" She stops in front of them.

"Ayumi! Brother tried to kill me!" Oni cries running from Hitoshi.

"Oni? Hitoshi?"

Sachiko smirks at Hitoshi as she turns around, "Ayumi! Brother tried to kill me!" Sachiko uses Oni's voice to trick Ayumi and Yoshiki.

"No… I wouldn't do that! She took Oni's body." Hitoshi forces out as he holds his head.

"Please! Ayumi help me get out!" Sachiko continues to use Oni's voice as Ayumi picks her up.

"What did you do to her?! She's terrified!" Ayumi looks at Hitoshi with shock.

"Kill her." Hitoshi picks up a knife by one of the corpses littered in the hallway and walks towards the two girls.

"Why?! She's your sister!" Ayumi exclaims. "You've lost it!" She runs with Sachiko as Hitoshi follows. Yoshiki catches up with Ayumi as they run. Thunder sounds outside as lightening fires outside, filling the hall with white light. Yoshiki runs ahead of her and opens the doors to the outside corridor that leads to the main building.

 ** _"You can't run. There is no escape…"_** **Hitoshi's voice echoes around them.** Sachiko beings her scream in fear but is cut off.

"Get out!"

Ayumi is forced to drop the girl that was in her arms. The girl kneels down on the wet ground in front of them. "Get out! Get out! I'm not dead!"

 ** _"Sachiko come out and play…"_** **Hitoshi walks out of the main building to face the three standing in the corridor. He looks at Ayumi who had move in front of Oni.** ** _"Move…"_**

"You'd kill her if I moved!" Ayumi stays in her spot.

 ** _"Then I'll just kill you with her…"_** **He proceeds forward.**

 _"Brother…"_ Oni remains on the ground, _"You need to stop."_

A static like image of Sachiko is fighting Oni but eventually disappears completely. Ayumi steps away from Oni as half of the child's hair turns black, _"You need to stop…"_

 _ **"No… You're not my sister…"**_ **A sadistic smile makes its way onto Hitoshi's face.** ** _"I will make sure no one leaves alive…"_**

 **** _"Hitoshi… 'I'm sorry…'"_

 **Hitoshi looks at Ayumi then runs at her with the knife. Before he reaches her she disappears the reappears next to Oni.**

 _"Stop this!" Oni yells trying to get through to her older brother._

 _ **"Why should I? This is fun, hearing them scream and yet… no one is here to help them…"**_

 **** _"Brother… you've gone insane…"_

 _ **"It's beautiful isn't it?"**_ **He laughs as he looks at the knife.**

 _"Why…?"_ Oni walks towards Hitoshi carefully,

 _ **"Why not?"**_

 **** _"You promised me…"_

 _ **"Tch. Promises are long over! I can never leave, I'm already dead." He laughs again.**_

 **** _"You are… were alive, in my heart you were…"_

 _ **"Tsk… Not anymore…"**_

 **** _"Brother… We're all we have left. You can't leave me. We only have each other now…" She reaches her brother._

 _ **"Oni…"**_

 **** _"Please come back to me…. I'm sorry…"_

Hitoshi screams in frustration and grabs his head as Oni watches sadly. As his knees meet the wet pavement the wind picks up. Ayumi steps back again as Oni takes one of Hitoshi's hands. The dark energy corrupting Hitoshi dissipates as she hugs him calmly.

"Oni..?" He looks at his sister and returns the hug.

 _"You'll be okay."_

"I can't leave…"

Ayumi turns to leave when Oni grabs the end of her shirt. "You and Yoshiki can leave now… Your friends are waiting for you..." A rift breaks reality. Ayumi looks at Oni, smiles and then follows Yoshiki back to their home.

"Goodbye Ayumi…" Hitoshi smiles quietly, "You have to go too Oni…"

"I'm not leaving."

"But you can! I can't, go."

"I can't leave…"

"Why..?"

"You're here, I have nothing back there…"

"I'll kill you, I can't control my actions here anymore."

"I'm in control... I control Sachiko now." Oni steps back from her brother, "She won't hurt anyone anymore."

"What about the other ghosts?"

"They've passed on. They're at peace now…" She says then looks down at the floor, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I made you do that charm…"

"Don't be…" He hugs his little sister tightly.

"We really will be together forever… won't we?"

"Yeah. And that's alright… I didn't die lonely."

 **(A.N: Thank you for reading.)**


End file.
